


Sticks And Stones

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A&E, Bless the child, Gym, Hospital, Luke over reacts, M/M, Sushi, as usual, gerard is always calm, gerard is calm, luke is full of so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard has made a sight miscalculation.





	Sticks And Stones

Gerard was pissed off at himself, and honestly a little embarrassed. Although he did entirely blame the patron who had used the fucking treadmill before him, and had decided it would be perfectly acceptable to leave it on an ungodly high speed. What did he look like? Fucking bolt? Nevertheless, Gerard was a calm man- and a doctor for that matter. Still, his leg really, really hurt. He was in a lot of pain. He took a deep breath in and ran his hand over his injured leg- he could feel a bone protruding from an angle it should not be protruding from. He was fairly confident he had broken a bone. One of the gym…workers? Gerard had no idea what to call them, trainers? No- that felt like he was calling them shoes, walked over to him with a rather terrified look on their face and started speaking. “Oh God, are you alright? That looked pretty nasty, do you need like…ice? An ambulance?!” Gerard looked up at them from the floor and gave a hum “Yes, I will need an ambulance, I can’t really drive and I think I’ve broken my fi- my leg.” The poor trainer went pale and nodded his head, before removing his phone from his pocket and doing just that. Gerard sighed, at least it was early in the morning- nobody was here to witness this rather embarrassing incident. It was really beginning to hurt now though.

“I’m really sorry about this, this is fucking embarrassing. You know I swear I'm in good shape, I do know how to use a treadmill.” The paramedics were sympathetic of Gerard's struggle, and seemed fairly pleased to have a non-panicking patient. Gerard knew pain relief would come, and there was nothing screaming would do that deep breaths wouldn’t. It was important to stay calm. Gerard was taken to the ambulance, were he sat in the back- answering generic questions about how the incident occurred, and if he had any allergies or previous breaks. 

It was once he had arrived in A&E, sitting himself on a chair because he knew damn well how in short supply the hospital was of beds that he phoned Luke. He would just text but he knew Luke would panic, and just phone him anyway. He texted his receptionist first though, asking her to cancel his morning appointments, and to find replacement surgeons for his various planned surgeries. “Hey marshmallow. No, actually I'm in A&E. Yes, technically, I think I broke my leg. Luke-Luke… LUKE” a few people looked at him with a raised brow as he shouted at a hysteric husband down the phone. “I’m fine, I doubt I’ve done any permanent damage I can still feel everyth- Luke calm down I'm- Luke you don-” Luke hung up the phone rather abruptly, assuring Gerard that he would be there in 10 minutes. 

Luke looked paler than Gerard had ever seen him, as he practically slid into the room and sat down beside him, almost falling over in the process. “Gerard are you okay?! Does it hurt? How much blood have you lost? What happened?” Gerard blinked at his partner as he put a hand on his forehead- as if his temperature bore any relation to a torn fibula. “Yes, a little, none, I…I fell off the treadmill. Now calm down, you’re the most hysterical person in here and I'm pretty sure at least one person in this building is bleeding internally.” Luke just looked at him for a long moment, resting his hand on his cheek and sniffing before whispering to him “I just can’t lose you.” Gerard, despite his best efforts not to, just laughed “Luke, I'm not going to die it’s a broken leg not a torn artery.” Luke was unimpressed, but he pushed his annoyance at Gerard's nonchalance to the back of his mind, taking his hand and looking at him with watery eyes “I just- I can’t.” Gerard's heart simultaneously broke and filled itself at Lukes pure fear, and he took his hand back and put it around him, pulling him as close as he dared “You won’t.”

A great amount of time did not pass before Gerard was seen- it wasn’t a high-risk injury but he could have cut open an artery, and the department was fairly quiet as a result of the hour. He may also have been seen faster because Luke had gotten up and shouted at the poor woman at the desk- informing them that Gerard was in fact ‘a saint’, and an ‘incredibly smart one’ at that who ‘saved lives in that very hospital’ and to whom they owed ‘the best, fastest, most caring service’ available. Gerard had cringed internally and kept his head down, but he did find lukes genuine ad raw form of adoration endearing. When his name was called he looked up at Luke from his seated position “I know you’re shorter, but do you mind me using you as a crutch?” Luke looked at him like he was a homeless puppy “I will do whatever you need me to babe.” Luke aided him in standing, ad Gerard hopped his way over to the bed- he was missing so many consultations and this pain was definitely getting worse. His leg felt…angry. 

After a brief assessment, and an X-ray, it was confirmed that his leg was in fact broken, and that the bone had slipped slightly from its place, although thankfully not enough to require surgery- a cast would hold it. To Luke, this did not make much difference. “This is horrible, oh my God. Do you have a will? Because I need to know what you want at your funeral. There's so much I don’t know, Gerard. What’s your favourite animal? Why do you keep your beard that length? What fruit do you hate the most? Oh my god, I don’t even know what your favourite sauce for your fries is, I'm a terrible husband oh my god I thought we had more TIME.” Gerard- now dosed with painkillers, and waiting for gas so he could have his bone returned to its place just looked at his partner with a fond smile, and took his hand “Luke, I'm not going anywhere, alright? I do have a will, by the way. Not that I plan on it being needed anytime soon. You have plenty of time to ask me…oddly specific questions when I'm stuck at home with crutches.” Luke just tightened his grip on Gerard's hand, putting his head down on the bed beside his arm. “Maybe you need gas.” He chuckled, turning his head to the new entrant of the room. “Gerard? Hey, you broke your fibula I hear?” Gerard nodded at an old colleague, keeping his hand entwined with Lukes- he seemed slightly calmer now he was lying on his arm. “I did. You here to set it? Because I don’t have all day you know.” His friend- Quinn, laughed at Gerard's mock impatience, and nodded his head- he was in the process of preparing the mask he would require to fill Gerard with yet more painkillers. 

Gerard was unimpressed with crutches. Very unimpressed. Luke seemed to not know what to do with his hands, since he could no longer hold Gerard's, and he still looked incredibly concerned despite him being perfectly fine. “I’ll look after you, I promise. Foot rubs, sushi, and ill download the box set of 24 hours in A&E, and you can do that thing where you tell me what they're gonna do before they do it, and we can have so much sex. If you can. Can you? It’s fine, I’ll do all the work.” Gerard laughed at his partner as he attempted to lower himself into the car “Give me a few days first.” Luke walked over to him and took his hand to give him some support to lower himself, before taking the crutches and putting them in the back as Gerard continued to speak “The rest I will not say no to.” Luke sat himself in the drivers seat, and looked at his partner for a long time “I just love you so much I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want you to be in pain. I just-” Luke started to tear up again and Gerard took his face in his hands “Luke, I promise you won’t lose me. I'm yours for the foreseeable, and I appreciate how much you worry, but you don’t need to.” Luke gave him a sad nod, and Gerard gave him a kiss before sitting back to do up his belt “Now drive me home, I was promised trash TV and sushi.”


End file.
